Ha Ji Won
| Imagem=Arquivo:HaJiWon_180px.jpg | Nome= 하지원 / Ha Ji Won | CidadeNatal=Seoul, Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=28/06/1978 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação= Atriz e cantora | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 하지원 / Ha Ji Won *'Nome Real:' 전해림 / Jeon Hae Rim *'Profissão:' Atriz e cantora *'Data de Nascimento:' 28/06/1978 *'Local de Nascimento:' Seoul, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Educação:' Universidade Dan Gook *'Signo:' Cancer *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Familia:' Irmão mais novo/ator Jun Tae Soo *'Agencia:' Wellmade STARM Dramas *Hospital Ship (MBC, 2017) *The Time We Were Not In Love (SBS, 2015) *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013) *The King 2 Hearts (MBC, 2012) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Days in the Sun (KBS2, 2002) *Life is Beautiful (KBS2, 2001) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999) *Tears of the Dragon (KBS1, 1996) Filmes *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2014) *The Huntresses (2014) *As One (2012) *Sector 7 (2010) *My Love By My Side (2009) *Haeundae (2009) *Seven Remedies (2008) *Fool/BA:BO (2008) *His Last Gift (2007, cameo) *Sex is Zero 2 (2007, cameo) *Miracle on 1st Street/1st Miracle (2007) *Duelist (2005) *Daddy Long Legs (2005) *All For Love (2005, cameo) *Love So Divine (2004) *Bunshinsaba/Ouija Board (2004) *100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) *Reversal of Fortune (2003) *Sex is Zero (2002) *Phone (2002) *The Scissors (2000) *Ditto (2000) *Truth Game (2000) *Nightmare (2000) Prêmios *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:'Daesang (Grande Prêmio) (Empress Ki) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:'Prêmio PD (Empress Ki) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:'Prêmio Popularidade - Atriz (Empress Ki) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Estrela Top Ten (Secret Garden) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Netizen Popularidade (Secret Garden) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Hyun Bin (Secret Garden) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência, Drama Especial - Atriz (Secret Garden) *'2010 46º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz ("My Love By My Side") *'2009 30º Blue Dragon Awards:'Prêmio de Melhor ATriz ("My Love By My Side") *'2009 30º Blue Dragon Awards:'Prêmio Popularidade ("My Love By My Side") *'2008 45º Grand Bell Awards:'Prêmio Hallyu Popularidade ("BA:BO") *'2007 32º Golden Chest International TV Festival:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz (Hwang Jin Yi) *'2007 34º Korean Broadcasting Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz (Hwang Jin Yi) *'2006 KBS Drama Awards:' Daesang (Grande Prêmio) (Hwang Jin Yi) *'2006 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Jang Geun Suk (Hwang Jin Yi) *'2006 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Netizen (Hwang Jin Yi) *'2004 40º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz de TV (What Happened in Bali) *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:'Prêmio Top Excelência, Atriz (What Happened in Bali) *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:'Prêmio Top Ten Stars (What Happened in Bali) *'2003 39th Baeksang Arts Awards:'Prêmio Popularidade Netizen ("Sex is Zero") *'2003 MBC Drama Awards:'Prêmio Top Excelência, Atriz (Damo) *'2003 MBC Drama Awards:'Prêmio Popularidade (Damo) *'2001 37º Baeksang Arts Awards:'Prêmio Melhor Atriz Nova para TV (Secret) *'2000 MBC Drama Awards:'Prêmio de Melhor Atriz Estreante (Secret) *'2000 21º Blue Dragon Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante ("Ditto") *'2000 37º Grand Bell Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz Estreante ("Truth Game") Links Externos *Profile (epg) *Wikipedia Americana Categoria:KAtriz